onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice
Alice is one of the main characters and the main protagonist of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. As a young girl, Alice was taken to Wonderland by the White Rabbit, and upon her return home she was met with disbelief by those around her, after telling them of her adventures there. As a young woman, Alice returned to Wonderland to gather evidence, and met a genie in a bottle named Cyrus, with whom she fell love. However, Cyrus was taken from her by the villainous Red Queen, and the depressed Alice, after leaving the realm, was committed to an asylum under claims of being insane. The White Rabbit teams up with the Knave of Hearts to rescue her, however, and bring her back to Wonderland, with the intent of saving Cyrus, who is allegedly alive. Getting back her courage and determination, Alice will stop at nothing in that most strange of lands until she is finally reunited with her one true love. Biography 'Adventures in Wonderland' }} A rabbit hole explodes in the ground in the middle of some woods, next to an abandoned child's tea party that appears to have been left for a very long time. A young Alice emerges from the hole, having just returned from her very first visit to Wonderland, and joyfully states that she's home. She then runs across a fallen tree trunk, acting as a bridge, and then she proceeds to speed through a vast open field. She eventually reaches a long road and begins to call out for her father as she gets closer to her home. She attempts to open the door, but it's locked, so she knocks heavily on it, calling out for her father. He eventually opens the door and is shocked to see his daughter, who tells him that he won't believe where she's been. As she begins to tell the story of where she went, her stunned father asks if its really her, stating that everybody thought she was dead because she was gone a very long time. Later on, Alice overhears as her father talks to a psychiatrist, Dr. Lydgate. Knowing they don't believe her, Alice vows to herself that she will prove that Wonderland is real. }} Upon returning to Wonderland, Alice manages to track down the White Rabbit and capture him in a bag. She then manages to steal a piece of magical mushroom from the Caterpillar and runs deep into Wonderland, despite his pleas to give it back. She finds herself in the Queen of Heart's maze, being chased by the royal guards, so she and the rabbit eat the mushroom to shrink and avoid being captured. She hides beneath the hedges in the maze and comes across a golden bottle. She climbs inside to seek refuge, but discovers that a genie is living inside. Cautious at first, Alice threatens to grow herself and break the genie's house. She feels safer once the genie introduces himself as Cyrus and welcomes her kindly. The two begin talking and learn that they're both strangers to Wonderland, causing Cyrus to ask if she needs to go home soon. She explains that she has what she came for, proof that Wonderland is real, and she shows him the White Rabbit. Cyrus wonders if the proof is for a husband, but she tells him its for her father as he thinks she's insane. Cyrus is shocked that Alice is risking her life for somebody who doesn't believe in her, stating that when you love someone, you don't need proof because you can feel it. Alice isn't so sure, claiming that most things from Wonderland are impossible in her land, but he tells her that she found his bottle, so anything is possible. Cyrus then grants Alice three wishes. After emerging from the bottle, she, the White Rabbit and Cyrus turn back to human size and then the genie tells Alice to open her hand after casting a small spell on it. Confused, she opens it to discover three ruby diamonds, which Cyrus explains are her wishes. Alice then releases the White Rabbit from the bag she had him kept in, asking if there’s any hard feelings. He assures her its fine, stating he shouldn’t have ever led her to Wonderland as it’s been nothing but trouble for her. However, she tells him that he didn’t lead her, as she followed. As he leaves, Alice asks Cyrus about wishes and he explains the rules of magic. Alice is unsure of what to wish for, so Cyrus offers to take her on a walk. They eventually find themselves at a small café, where Cyrus discusses his life, warning her of a man named Jafar. He continues talking about his adventures, prompting Alice to want to learn how to sword fight. He also shows her some of his magic but showing her magic paper, which can emit odours and change colour. Cyrus later teaches Alice how to sword fight and she appears to be a natural at it. During the lesson, Alice kisses Cyrus, hoping that he likes her back, which he does. The next morning, Alice wakes up to a saddened Cyrus. He explains he’s falling in love with her, but can’t allow it as when she uses all her wishes, he’ll be gone. Alice then promises to never use her wishes and she and Cyrus then bury the bottle in a hole, unaware that the White Rabbit saw them. }} A long while later, Alice and Cyrus visit the Boiling Sea, where they watch it from a ledge on the rocky cliffs. Alice comments on how amazing it is in person, and Cyrus tells her she's the same. As the two look lovingly at each other, Cyrus apologizes and explains that he was always the one granting wishes, not making them. Alice asks what he's talking about, so he explains that throughout his time as a genie, all he wanted to be was free, but now he has another wish. He gets down on one knee, trying to mimic a proposal from Alice's land, but before he can give a speech, Alice agrees cheerfully. The two of them embrace in a kiss and then Cyrus shows Alice his necklace, which is glowing red, stating their hearts are entwined, so from now on he'll know when she is near. However, this moment is soon ruined when the Red Queen arrives with her armed guards. The Red Queen attempts to capture Cyrus, but he and Alice fight off the guards. When it seems like they've won, the Red Queen gives a flick of her hand, pushing Cyrus backwards and down into the Boiling Sea. Alice watches in horror, screaming his name as he falls to his apparent death. However, unbeknownst to her, Jafar is waiting on the cliffs with his magic carpet and he catches Cyrus, taking him prisoner. 'Return to Wonderland' 'Season 1' }} After returning from Wonderland the second time, Alice is taken to the Bethlem Asylum, as people believe her to be insane. She is taken for an interview with Dr. Lydgate so he can examine her. During the interview, Dr. Lydgate questions Alice on many things to do with Wonderland, but she denies ever going and claims that everything was a lie. However, as the doctor begins to mention the genie she claimed to fall in love with, Alice becomes visibly upset to the point of crying. Lydgate offers a procedure to Alice that'll help her forget the painful memories. She accepts the offer, wanting to get rid of the pain. However, before the procedure can take place, Will, the Knave of Hearts, shows up and rescues Alice with hope of Cyrus being alive. She, Will and the White Rabbit then escape the facility and use portal to get back to Wonderland. Unfortunately for them, she and Will land in a mallowmarsh, getting themselves stuck. They also learn that the White Rabbit lied about seeing Cyrus, as the dormouse was the one who claimed to see him. After Alice roasts the mallow lake and escapes, she offers a wish she has to Will as payment for him helping her on the quest. She and Will make their way to Tulgey Woods to find the Mad Hatter's house, which is where the dormouse last saw Cyrus. Alice climbs a tree to get a better view on the house, but she's approached by the Cheshire Cat, who seems much less friendly. He attempts to eat Alice, but she's saved by Will, who shrinks him into the size of a normal cat. They finally reach the Hatter's house, but to their disappointment, Cyrus isn't there. The White Rabbit meets up with the duo before Alice finds Cyrus's necklace, which is glowing. She then convinces Will to help her find Cyrus, and the trio then continue on their quest. Alice practices her sword fighting skills, waking Will up. She explains her plan on how they will get Cyrus back; involving his bottle, claiming it is hid in the Mimsy Meadows. Alice then decides to continue their quest without the White Rabbit as he’s been through enough. Alice and will make their way further to the Meadows, but the latter warns her about talking to loudly, as she never knows who is listening in Wonderland. Will puts the idea in Alice’s head that Cyrus has moved on from her, as he hasn’t contacted her, but she refuses to believe this. They soon come across a large lake in their way, so get help from a fairy named Silvermist, who apparently has a past with Will. As they fly across, Silvermist drops Will into the water, so Alice is forced to go in after him to rescue him. They find themselves stuck on a small island, where Alice talks about how her love life isn’t perfect, as Will claims. Frustrated about being stranded, Alice stomps her foot, causing the island to shake and they fall into the water. They climb back on and discover they’re on top of a large turtle, so Alice decides to ride it to the shore. When they arrive on the shore, they meet Silvermist again and Alice watches as he apologizes to the fairy. She also asks him about Anastasia, a girl the fairy mentioned, but he refuses to talk about her. When they arrive at the Meadows, Alice and Will watch as Jafar searches the Tum-Tum tree for the bottle. She then reveals that she lied about the location of the bottle to find out who she can trust. They go to the real location, but are shocked to see that the bottle is missing. With all hope of rescuing Cyrus seeming gone, and as Alice suspects him of abandoning her, she receives a message from Cyrus on magic paper, confirming he’s alive. She sends him back a note, assuring him that she’s coming. Origins Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo OW101 01.png Promo OW101 03.png Promo OW101 04.png Promo OW101 06.png Promo OW101 07.png Promo OW101 08.png Promo OW101 12.png Promo OW101 13.png Promo OW101 14.png Promo OW101 15.png Promo OW101 18.png Promo OW101 19.png Promo OW101 20.png Promo OW101 21.png Promo OW101 22.png Promo OW101 24.png Promo OW101 25.png Promo OW101 27.png Promo OW101 29.png Promo OW101 30.png Promo OW101 31.png Promo OW101 32.png Promo OW101 33.png Promo OW101 34.png Promo OW101 35.png Promo OW101 36.png Promo OW101 38.png Promo OW101 39.png Promo OW102 04.png Promo OW102 05.png Promo OW102 06.png Promo OW102 07.png Promo OW102 09.png Promo OW102 10.png Promo OW102 11.png Promo OW102 12.png Promo OW102 13.png Promo OW102 14.png Promo OW102 15.png Promo OW102 16.png Promo OW102 17.png Promo OW102 18.png Promo OW102 19.png Promo OW102 20.png Promo OW102 21.png Promo OW102 23.png Promo OW102 25.png Promo OW102 26.png Promo OW102 27.png Promo OW103 01.png Promo OW103 02.png Promo OW103 10.png Promo OW103 12.png Promo Alice OW 01.png Category:Main Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters